MF G Gundam: Just One Dream
by Hikaru6
Summary: The 15th Gundam Fight International tournament has begun. Duez is now on his way to Neo England. There he finds a Champion who is said to be the winner of this year's Gundam Fight. What will happen? CHp.2 UPLOADED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam, Mobile Fighter G Gundam or anything else like that, but wish I did. ^_^  
  
EP 1: The Dream begins  
  
Two blurs darted back and forth, intersecting every other second. A figure stood and watched the intense battle with pleasure. The two fighters landed ten feet from each other in a crouched position then quickly lunged forward. Fists flew at unbelievable speeds as the two combatants attacked. Suddenly one of them withdrew their hands and began attacking with their feet. The other swiftly jumped back and moved her long hair to the side. The first put his foot down and darted at his opponent. Both suddenly disappeared. Finally the two slammed opposite fists together. Neither let up. The room's atmosphere grew hotter as the intensity of the two fighters increased. Suddenly the figure watching threw out his right hand. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Both fighters soon relaxed. "What do you think Master?" the male fighter questioned turning toward the figure. "Who is the best candidate?" the female added. "SILENCE!" the figure yelled. The two stood speechless. "Have you both forgotten?" Both fighters' eyes widened. "Please forgive us, Master," both replied in unison as they bowed. Suddenly both turned and threw their fists together again.  
  
"From the school of." both called out in unison. "THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" the boy cried as he jumped back and threw a red ribbon toward his counterpart. Two hands caught the ribbon. "THE WINDS OF THE KING!" added the girl as she tied the ribbon around her hair and forming a ponytail. The boy began throwing punches. "SEN-SHAN!" The girl also threw her fists. "KIRET-SU!" Both then started punching at each other. "TEMPA-KUREN!" Yelled the two fighters in unison. "LOOK! THE EAST IS BURING RED!"  
  
"Very good," the man smiled. "So who is it, Master?" the boy inquired. The dark haired master thought for a while in silence. "It seems both of you are equally matched," the Master finally broke the silence. "WHAT?!" cried the girl caught off guard. "But. but Master Domon." replied the boy. "Father! I'm far stronger than he is! I'm the daughter of the previous King of Hearts!"  
  
"It seems both of you need some time off from this place," Domon began. "Time to rest, train and become stronger. And after that, one final tournament to decide who is the best." The two fighters stood baffled. What other tournament could they participate in? Suddenly the two cocked their heads up as if a light bulb had come on in their heads. "THE GUNDAM FIGHT!" both said aloud. "How about that, Master?" the boy requested. "Hmm, yes sounds fitting," Domon smiled. "Okay then, it's settled. The one who wins the Gundam Fight will become my successor. Now, lend me your fists." The two drew their arms back, as well as Domon. Suddenly they all threw a punch. A bright light shot from the top of Domon's hand and separated in two as it touched the hands of the other two. "Now, each of you have half the crest. Who ever wins between you two the other half will join with yours." "Thank you, Master," the two bowed.  
  
"Now, everyone, I would like to first welcome you back. As you have just seen, Domon Kashu has chosen two pupils to succeed him as the King of Hearts. And by chance the 15th annual Gundam Fight has come. Let's just see how this will affect who will become the next King of Hearts and this year's Gundam Fight. Let's get things started! Gundam Final set, Ready. GO!"  
  
Hundreds of capsules shot from the colonies and flew toward Earth. One landing in Neo China, another Neo France, Neo Germany and many other countries. But it seems two capsules have veered off coarse.  
  
"What the." a man yelled as a powerful wind threw him back. "Cricky! Tha' bloo'y blast made me miss that prize of a kangaroo! What could have done that?"  
  
The wind blew softly as a boy of about 18 years strolled into a small town of Neo Australia. The person wore a pair of loose blue jeans, a red gi opened up like a jacket, and a white muscle shirt underneath. Atop the boy's head was a black cap that covered his eyes as he looked down at his hand. As he squeezed his hand into a fist, half a crest appeared. 'Well, half of my dream has come true. Now I need to just fulfill the rest of it,' he thought. Then he pulled out a picture of a red haired woman that wore a short, blue-green coat over a pink dress. 'I would also like to help Master in his quest as well.' Soon the boy looked up and found a bar.  
  
Smoke filled the atmosphere while the air was filled with the melody of a piano in the back. Numerous men sat at tables, half with guns next to them, gambling or just chatting. With out hesitation the person walked in and sat down at the bar. "What'll it be, Mate?" the bartender asked walking up. "Water," the boy answered in a low tone. After looking at his customer awkwardly, the bartender walked over and filled up a glass. "Oh," the person said tipping up his hat and reaching into his pocket. Just as the man put down the glass of water, the boy showed him a picture of the red haired woman. "Would you happened to have seen this woman?"  
  
"Sorry there, Mate, can't help ya. But she looks cute," answered the bartender. The person retracted his hand and placed the picture back in his pocket. Suddenly the whole bar went silent. The boy tipped up his hat to see what the silence was about.  
  
There in the doorway of the bar stood a tall, muscular man. He wore a tan vest with the sleeves torn off, pants filled with holes made from over use, and a hat topped off with a curved edge. With a frown on his face the man walked in with his rifle strapped on his back. Every time he took a step his large, leathery boots made a loud THUMP noise. As the man approached the bar, the bartender shuddered as he poured a large glass of whisky. As soon as the large man sat down his glass was also set down before him.  
  
The boy studied the man with suspicion. 'This guy might know what I'm searching for,' thought the boy. Soon he stood up and walked over to the man. "Excuse me," he said reaching for the picture. The man sneered and slammed his half-empty glass on the bar. The wooden bar made a loud cracking sound as if it were going to break. The Neo Australian stood up and looked down on the boy. "Would you happen to have seen this woman?" questioned the boy without fear of the towering man. With a quick swing of his hand, the man grasped the shorter person by his hand that held the picture and lifted him off his feet.  
  
The Australian lifted the boy up to where the two were face to face. "I don't have time for brats like you, Mate. Now let me be or I'll be forced to beat ya," the man said slowly. The boy stared at the man. "Wrong answer," he replied as he threw his foot into the man's wrist. The grip on his hand loosened and the boy slipped out. "Now, let's try again." The man quickly pulled up his gun and held it to the boy's head. "Yes, let's," the man said as he cocked his gun. The boy frowned and retracted his hand. Then the man did the same. In one gulp the Australian finished his glass and stormed out.  
  
"I suggest you don't go around here looking for trouble, Matey," the bartender said. "Especially trouble with him."  
  
"What's so good about him?" the boy asked sitting down. "Why he's Nack Crusher, Neo Australia's Gundam Fighter." "WHAT?!" the boy jumped up. "Did you say he's a Gundam Fighter?" The bartender nodded. The boy turned to run after Nack. "WAIT! Don't go, unless you're planning on getting killed!" "Nah, that's not even the last thing on my mind," he smiled as his half crest lit up.  
  
"NACK!" the boy burst out the door of the bar. The large man stopped in his tracks. "I challenge you!" Nack slowly turned. "Challenge me to what?" he responded angrily. "To a Gundam Fight!" Nack looked surprised. Suddenly he cocked his rifle and clinched his teeth hard. "So, you're the one who made me miss my prey!" growled Nack. In a flash he fired two rounds. In seconds the boy fell to one knee, his right hand over his chest. "There's my pay back, Mate." But as soon as the boy looked up, Nack was struck with surprise. There in his right hand were both bullets the man had fired. "I see. Well then. I ACCEPT!" Nack hollered as he shot a bullet into the sky. Soon a Gundam landed right behind him. The mobile suit's design was similar to his. The legs resembled cowboy pants with tall boots and its chest had a gundarium vest. And on top of its head was a hat with a curved edge. "Finally! BOUT GUNDAM RISE!" called out the boy as he threw off his cap to reveal light brown hair with golden yellow tips. Outside the city the ground began to shake. Suddenly a red capsule burst out of the ground and opened up. Rising out of the capsule was a red, white, and blue Gundam. Its chest-plate was a red color, rectangular shape that had a green star in the center. The shoulders were small triangular shaped, consist of overlapping red and blue stripes, and came to a point at each side. The blue fighting skirt around the Gundam's waste was short with a large white stripe on each side. Down the white legs there was a set of vents on the shins and on the rear side of the legs were vernires. And finally two rather large black feet held the machine up.  
  
"This is Neo America's Bout Gundam," smiled the boy as the skintight mobile trace system wrapped around his body. "And I am Duez Star!" A bright star crest mounted itself upon Wilds' chest as he explained. "Looks nice, Mate, but can it compare to my Poacher Gundam?" Nack grinned as he lifted his right arm. The whole fore arm was over taken by a large rifle built into it. "With the formalities out of the way, let's begin!" "GUNDAM FIGHT." Duez yelled. "READY." "GO!"  
  
The Bout Gundam's leg vernier engaged along with its back vernier. The Fighter quickly flew toward the Poacher Gundam but was quickly knocked face down. "Ah, he go me right in the shoulder," Duez said holding his left shoulder. "I suggest you run, Mate. That was just a warning shot," Nack began. "I was labeled the top marksman of the colonies!" "Oh really? Then let's just see how good you really are!" smiled the boy as his Gundam darted side to side quickly. Suddenly a sharp pain appeared in the chest plate. "He's getting closer to the head." "Ha! I'm just have'n fun with ya! I could easily blow that head of yer's off!" bragged Nack as he aimed.  
  
"Then show me," challenged the Neo American. The Neo Australian grinned then fired. The bullet quickly flew through the air toward its target. And in seconds it hit or really went right through. "WHAT THE.?!" the man gasped confused. There before him were three separate images of the Bout Gundam. "Which one is it? I'll shoot 'em all!" Quickly Nack shot at all three heads but the bullets only flew straight through their targets.  
  
"Nice try!" a voice said. Nack looked up to find the Bout Gundam flying straight toward him. Thick, red gundarium knuckles flipped over the Gundam's hands as it approached its target. "And now for my KO Knuckle!" The right hand began to glow red as Duez brought the Gundam's mighty fist down.  
  
The Poacher Gundam barely dodged the finishing move but Duez was able to cut straight through the gun hand of the M.F. (Mobile Fighter). "ARRRRGGHHHH!" cried Nack as he grabbed his glowing right arm. But the Neo Australian would not let it end like this. Out of the gundarium vest 15 missiles were shot toward the Bout Gundam.  
  
"Tornado PUNCH!" Duez called out as he threw his left fist forward. A spiral of energy then engulfed the missiles and carried them up into the sky. The Bout Gundam then turned toward the Poacher Gundam. "And now. THE END!" And with one final punch the tan Gundam's head was torn off its shoulders.  
  
About five minutes after the defeat, a window of Nack appeared in front of Duez. "You fight great, Mate," he began. "Oh, and to answer your question, no I have not see that woman." Duez looked down at the picture then looked back up and nodded in reply.  
  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Everyone it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Duez heads to Neo Britain to search for the woman and fulfill his dream. There he finds a Knight of the Round Table who just might help him in his quest. Next time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Chivalrous Charles-The Knight of the Round. Ready. GO! 


	2. Chivalrous CharlesThe Knight of the roun...

Disclaimer: No! I do not own G Gundam, but sure wish I did. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Please, now reviews that say "This is a re-do of the original series with the picture and all that good stuff." Yes I know there is a similarity. But to put it in terms of food, I've only done the buns, the meat and cheese are in the middle. Wow, now I'm hungry!  
  
Silence filled the air as two men clad in metal armor faced each other. Neither flinched as they eyed their opponent with patience. One was covered with golden armor that glistened in the clear, sunny sky while the other wore dark, jet-black armor that baked under the sun. Both held swords in their right hand tightly and a matching color shield in the other. Suddenly the golden armored knight swiftly threw his shield to the side. The black knight's eyes watched the item throw then quickly turned back. But as soon as the black figure returned to his enemy, he found that the golden fighter was right in front of him and swinging his sword down quickly. In an attempt to block the attack, the black knight brought his weapon in front of his face. But as the golden knight's blade hit the other, the black one's sword broke in half and he fell landing on his back. And finally the golden knight removed his helmet while the crowd cheered and he held his sword at the black knight's neck.  
  
"Now everyone, as you have just seen, it seems that Neo England has a great champion. A chivalrous one at that. But what part does he play in all this? Well, if you recall the earlier events, our Neo American friend Duez has a picture of someone he is searching for. Can this man help? And speaking of Duez, today's opponent will be from Neo England. His name is Charles Cash who is piloting his Arthur Knight Gundam. LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! Gundam final set! Ready. GO!"  
  
Ep2: CHIVALROUS CHARLES-THE KNIGHT OF THE ROUND  
  
"Impressive," an 18 year-old boy smiled. "Even better than I've heard."  
  
"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, that's that!" an announcer called through a microphone. "Charles Cash has won again, for the 20th time in a row! But please come back tomorrow for the finals in Neo England's 5th Annual Neo Joust competition! The final rounds will prove who truly is the best in Neo England!" The boy thought for a moment then nodded. As soon as he was about to move on with the crowd, he suddenly heard his name called. "Hey, DUEZ!" The boy turned to see a green haired 16 year-old guy with goggles atop his head running up to him and waving.  
  
"Over here Max!" Duez cried waving his hands. Max wore matching gray pants and light jacket with the sleeves rolled up. His spiked, green hair was held back by a pair of brown goggles that covered where his hair met with his scalp. "Geez, you didn't care to clean yourself up before you came in public, did ya?" Duez chuckled as the oil covered guy walked up to him. "Yeah, good to see you too, Cuz," retaliated Max.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to sound harsh," countered the fighter. "So, how's the Gundam?"  
  
"Well I'd have to say that you didn't suffer that much damage in Neo Australia," reported the green haired boy. "I also tuned up the Gundam as well." Duez nodded in satisfaction. "I saw you watching that guy. You gonna participate in the finals?"  
  
"I would like to," began Duez. "I wouldn't mind in seeing what he's made of before I challenge him." "Then I suggest you line up for the auditions as an expert swordsman," Max pointed to a line about 20 people long. "One of the finalists are sick and they need a replacement. If you pass the audition as an expert fighter then you can take his place and have a shot at Charles." Duez grinned. "Once again I am happy to have you as my partner," the brown haired boy said as he slapped his cousin on the back. Soon after Duez jumped in line.  
  
The sun broke through the morning darkness as a man stood in front of a sword case. Slowly he ran a rag over the jagged blade of a magnificent sword. The double-edged weapon shimmered as the rays of the sun reflected off the mirror-like blade. The golden hilt and handle were shinning with different colored gems that had been impeded inside it during its creation. "And finally, a knight must always protect the innocent. That is the code by which all honorable knights follow," the man said to himself as he finished up on his weapon. "Excaliber, lead me well through these last fights as a noble warrior for my country."  
  
A large crowd cheered even louder than yesterday as the bright ball in the sky heated the sand covered ground of the arena. A golden armored rider galloped into the arena as fans alike roared loud and happily. The golden figure waved toward the crowd as he slowly entered on his horse. "Everyone, the King has arrived!" the announcer yelled. "The Gundam fighter and champion of Neo England's Neo Jousts all 4 years in a row has come! And now, shall we begin with the finals?" The crowd hollered in pure excitement. "All right then! Neo Joust Finals, ready. GO!"  
  
One after another knights easily fell to the champion. Charles defeated 10 different knights in 10 minutes. Soon the 11th round rolled around. A knight clad in white armor rode out with a silver shield and lance. "And now Ladies and Gents, the final round! The Champion vs. the mysterious White Knight! Let's BEGIN!"  
  
The white knight reared up his horse and then began to charge Charles. The golden knight soon followed. The 2 riders drew closer and closer every second. Only mere moments were between them before they attacked with their weapons. Charles reared his right arm back, preparing to thrust his lance forward while the white knight did the same. But as soon as Charles pushed forward the white knight caught the champion off guard. Instead of thrusting forward at his opponent, the white knight thrust downward and flew off his horse, dodging the lance attack. With both hands holding on to the handle of his lance, the white knight rotated around and threw his feet into Charles' chest, throwing the golden rider off his horse.  
  
Upon landing on his feet, the white knight quickly turned and drew a katana. The golden knight swiftly rose as he too drew his sword. "Good show, Old boy," Charles said through his helmet. But the white fighter did not respond. With his beautiful sword Charles proceeded to attack the white armored enemy and successfully cut his side armor. The white knight swiftly countered with a swipe of his weapon and barely missed his target. Charles brought down his weapon with great force. The white knight put his hand behind the blade of his katana and caught the attack but cracked his blade in the process. The golden knight easily brought the white fighter to one knee and increased the crack in his blade. With quick moving eyes the white knight attempted to find and opening or something to aid him. Suddenly he spotted Charles' feet. The white knight released his resistance and did a leg swipe to the unsuspecting golden knight. Charles fell hard to his back because of lack of balance while the other knight stood up and held his blade high to strike his opponent.  
  
The white knight brought his weapon down toward Charles' side but was stunned at the result. Upon impact the white knight's sword shattered in half. Suddenly Charles jumped up and rammed his shoulder into the surprised knight. Looking up, the white knight found Charles standing over him with his magnificent blade at his neck.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly. "How about that folks?! Was that not the most exhilarating fight you ever saw?!" cried the announcer. Charles removed his helmet as well as his weapon. "Please, rise, Old boy," he said to his opponent. "I would wish to look upon the face of my worthy opponent." The white knight stared at Charles for a few moments, then did as told. Slowly the white fighter stood up and reached for his helmet.  
  
"First," the white knight said before pulling off his head covering. "I must say that you were great. Everything I expected." Charles smiled. "I thank you, Chap. Now, I would like to look upon the face of my worthy adversary." "Sure," began the person as he slowly pulled off his helmet. "But one thing." Charles nodded to show that he was listening. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GUNDAM FIGHT!" Duez cried as he threw off the helmet.  
  
Charles was caught by surprise by this sudden outburst. Duez quickly unlatched the rest of his heavy armor. "My name is Duez Star and I'm the representative of Neo America! I challenge you and your Arthur Gundam to a Gundam Match!" The crowd, as well as Charles had fallen silent by now.  
  
After seconds of silence the crowd began to cheer again and Charles smiled through his bushy mustache. "As a knight for my country I must accept any challenge that comes to me," the man replied. "ARTHUR!" People began to clear the arena as a massive, Silver Gundam rose out of the ground behind Charles. This Mobile Fighter resembled that of a knight's armor. An enormous shield covered its left arm and a rather large sword was connected to its side. Charles soon rose off the ground as a large, square shaped corelander lifted him up toward his Gundam.  
  
"Good!" smiled Duez. "RISE BOUT GUNDAM!" Quickly the circular Mobile Trace system began to spin. Slowly it dropped and began to cover Duez in his red and blue uniform. ~ Mobile Trace System checking brain waves, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature, metabolism: All green ~ "AR- AH! HA! YA!" cried Duez as he threw lightning fast punches and kicks. "ARRRRAAHHHHHH! GO BOUT GUNDAM!" Quickly gundarium knuckles flipped over the Gundam's fists and foot covers flipped over the sides of the Gundam's feet.  
  
"Gundam Fight." Charles began while drawing the huge sword. ".GO!" replied Duez who lunged at the Arthur Gundam with his right fist held out. Charles blocked the powerful punch and countered with a swipe of his glowing blade. Duez easily dodged with his vernier on full blast. "VULCAN!" the boy called out. Suddenly the forehead vulcan guns began to fire at his opponent.  
  
"The Arthur Gundam's armor is reinforced gundarium alloy. Those vulcans of yours have no affect," explained Charles. Swiftly the knight Gundam darted toward the Bout Gundam. Duez quickly jumped to the side and rebounded off the ground.  
  
"SCREW JAB!" cried Duez. Suddenly a rush of whirling energy shot from his hand and threw the Arthur Gundam to the ground. But the Arthur was able to get up without any trouble. "No way, I barely put a dent in his side!" Duez gasped in surprise.  
  
After standing up the Arthur Gundam hunched over with its left arm held out. Charles withdrew his sword as a face cover flipped over the Gundam's head. Next a large lance shot out from behind the shield. The Arthur Gundam grasped its left arm with its right hand as it exploded forward. Seeing this, Duez quickly engaged his foot and back verniers. Charles quickly stabbed the lance at the Bout Gundam who barely managed to dodge the attacks. "Let's see if this can slow you down!" called out Duez. "VULCAN 2!"  
  
Suddenly the chest of the Bout Gundam opened up to reveal 2 chest vulcan gattling guns. Quickly he fired off his weapons but the Arthur Gundam blocked with its shield. "Fine, then how about THIS!" The chest gattling stopped and the doors that covered the chest returned to their original state while 2 doors on the thighs of the Gundam opened up and fired 2 missiles each. The Arthur Gundam was thrown back by the power of the micro missiles and smoked filled the air.  
  
Blinded by the smoke, Charles looked around alert. Suddenly he saw a glowing light break through the smoke. "KO KNUCKLE!" hollered Duez as he threw his glowing fist toward the Arthur Gundam. Charles attempted to block but the blazing fist just tore through it like nothing. Duez saw that he was only successful in destroying Charles' shield and face cover. "Try my FLYING UPPER!" the boy called as he brought up his left hand and delivered a devastating upper cut that sent the Arthur Gundam's head flying up into the air. "Article 2 of the International Gundam fight regulations: A Gundam who's head section is destroyed, is disqualified," Duez said. "Good show Old boy, good show indeed," smiled Charles as he fell to the ground.  
  
The crowd soon came out of hiding to find their champion defeated. But suddenly they cheered. "You may have been beat'n now but we still love you, Charles!" they all called. Duez looked down and smiled. Soon after the boy opened up his Gundam and jumped out. Upon walking up to his fallen opponent, Duez found Charles sitting in his cockpit sipping tea. "Jolly good show, Old Chap," he said. "You even have the honor of a knight, coming over here to help me out. Yes, very honorable." Duez reached for his pocket and held out the picture. "May I ask you something?" he inquired. Charles looked up.  
  
"You may do what you wish, you are the victor. And as a knight of the code I shall obey," replied Charles. Duez held the picture toward Charles. "Do you recognize this woman?" Charles stared at the picture of a while. "To tell the truth, Old Boy, I have," Charles finally said. Duez jumped in surprise. "She came here calling herself the Devil's Mistress but not dressed like that. She asked if I had come in contact with her master. I told her that I did not know of a Master of the Devil's Mistress. After that day she disappeared. You might want to go and visit my friend. I'm sure he might know more or at least seen her." "Who is your friend? Where does he live?" inquired Duez. "Neo Germany," replied Charles. "Neo Germany," Duez echoed.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Duez is now on the trail of fulfilling his dreams. It seems he has now been pointed in the direction of Neo Germany, but it seems that he's not alone. Someone seems to be stalking him in the shadows, waiting for his move. Next time on MF G Gundam: Just one Dream: DUEZ'S ASSASIN-THE REAPER'S SCYTHE! Ready. GO! 


End file.
